True Love's First Kiss
by Bel-O
Summary: TRADUCTIONFred est le seul à pouvoir briser le charme dont souffre Angelina avec un baiser, mais en auratil le courage ?


**Hello à tous !**

**Me revoilà avec le one-shot pour lequel vous avez le plus voter (d'ailleurs c'était mon préféré, alors ces génial !)**

**L'histoire concerne bien entendu (enfin du moins pour tout ceux qui me connaissent) mon couple favori : Fred et Angelina, dans cette histoire ils ont tout les deux 12 ans et ils sont donc en deuxième année.**

**Rien ne m'appartient, les persos sont à Rowling et l'histoire est à Alphabet.**

**(En avant pr les 26 fics sur 'Angelina', on va y arriver, je veux ces foutues 2 pages !lol), d'ailleurs je tient juste à dire que si vous aimez ce couple, vous devriez aller lire les fics de Choups et le tout nouveau one-shot de lilpuce !**

**Et par la même occasion, je remercie encore Choups, pour me supporter lol et de m'avoir relu !**

**Bonne lecture…**

* * *

« Alors comment a été Métamorphose ? »

« Très bien, comme d'habitude. » Fred s'est arrêté et a forcé Angelina a lui faire face. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu me traînes hors de la Salle Commune jusqu'ici… » Il regarde autour de lui « …Jusqu'au lac et tu me demandes d'une voix basse comment a été Métamorphose. Angelina, je …tu sais…tu es ma partenaire ! Tu sais _exactement_ comment ça a été. »

Elle a soupiré. « Ok, ainsi la petite promenade n'a pas marché. »

« Je me doute que non. Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ? »

Elle s'est retournée. Fred a senti une panique momentanée. Allait-elle pleurer ? Il ne pouvait pas supporter quand les filles pleuraient…, même pas Ginny, et elle est pratiquement toujours un bébé. Heureusement, quand Angelina s'est retournée, ses yeux étaient secs. Malheureusement, son visage était résolu.

« Bien. » A-t-elle dit. « J'ai besoin de ton aide pour inverser un sort. »

« Mon aide ? » A répété Fred. Il n'était pas trop mauvais pour un deuxième année, mais Percy était bien meilleur, et Charlie qui était prêt de quitter Poudlard ; aurait probablement pu mieux faire.

Mais il lui a dit tout ça, elle a secoué la tête. « Toi » A-t-elle dit fermement. Puis, d'une voix moins certaine, « Est-ce que tu vas au moins m'écouter ? »

Son énervement n'était pas partit, mais elle l'avait couvert lui et George pendant l'incident des écrevisses, alors… « Bien » A-t-il convenu. Mais il s'est reculé de quelques pas, pour être hors de portée de ses bras. On ne peut jamais être trop sûr.

Elle a avalé. « …s'il te plait s'il te plait embrasse-moi. »

Fred était à mi-chemin de l'école avant même qu'il n'ait réalisé qu'il avait bougé.

« Non ! Attends ! » A-t-elle appelé « _s'il te plait !_ »

Il y avait une pointe de désespoir dans sa voix. Il s'est arrêté, mais s'est bien assuré qu'il était _bien_ hors de portée de ses bras.

« Je n'ai aucun Mandragores. Je n'ai pas le temps d'en faire pousser. C'est le seul autre moyen auquel je pense, donc s'il te plait Fred, s'il te plait… »

« Mais de _quoi_ tu parles ? » L'a-t-il coupé.

« Les Mandragores. Tu sais. Elles peuvent inverser n'importe quel charme ou sortilège. » A-t-elle expliqué.

Il lui jeta un regard cinglant. « Je sais ce que c'est. » Il a soudainement sourit. « Maman en garde en réserve pour quand Gorge et moi embêtons Percy. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » A-t-elle demandé, voulant évidemment continuer leur autre conversation, mais étant évidemment curieuse au sujet de ses expériences sur les Mandragores.

« Non avions trouvé une vieille baguette magique cassée de papa, » A-t-il expliqué. « Quelques sorts et … Bill et Charlie nous en veulent toujours pour ça, aussi. » A-t-il dit en rigolant. « Nous avions seulement l'habitude de faire des farces à Percy, cependant. » A-t-il ajouté sur la défensive.

« Je te crois. »

« Heu, j'apprécierais si tu ne le mentionnais à personne…George sera furieux que je te l'ai dit et, heu, Charlie et Percy ne savent toujours pas que c'étaient nous. » A-t-il dit timidement.

« Je ne le ferais pas. »

Il a soudainement réalisé qu'elle pourrait lui faire du chantage maintenant…l'inciter à l'embrasser en échange de son silence.

Et elle a dut le réaliser, elle aussi.

Mais tout ce qu'a dit Angelina était, « J'ai écouté ton histoire, tu veux bien écouter la mienne ? »

Et bien, que pouvait-il faire d'autre que d'hocher la tête ?

Elle semblait embarrassée maintenant. « Hum…tu es au courant de ce que sont les contes de fées Moldus, Fred ? »

Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à _cette _question. « Un peu. » A-t-il dit avec précaution.

« Et bien, Alicia et moi étions dans la Bibliothèque, et nous avons trouvé un livre. »

« Oh, c'est là que vous vous cachiez ces jours-ci ? »

Elle a attendu un moment, puis a continué, « T'as fini ? »

Il a rougit. « Désolé. » A-t-il marmonné.

« C'était un livre sur les charmes de contes de fées, » Elle a continué. « Style, comment empoisonner une pomme ou transformer des potirons en carrosses ou transformer de la paille en or ou… »

« J'ai compris. » A-t-il interrompu.

Elle a repris son souffle. « Un des charmes était, » Elle a commencé à devenir très rouge, « un charme pour te faire ressembler à une princesse de conte de fées. Heu, tu sais, blonde, belle, tout ça ? »

Il l'a étudié pendant un moment. « Mais tu es assez jolie maintenant. » Lui a-t-il dit.

Les yeux d'Angelina se sont agrandis. Sa mâchoire en est presque tombée. « Uh, me…merci. » A-t-elle bégayé.

Ils sont rester là maladroitement pendant un moment.

« Alors, le charme ? » A incité Fred.

« Oh, oui. Alors j'ai décidé d'essayer ce charme. Et, hum, il a foiré. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » A-t-il demandé curieusement.

Le rouge s'est de nouveau précipité sur son visage. « Le titre du charme était sur une page, puis tu tournais la page pour lire le mode d'emploi et la liste des ingrédients. »

Fred a incliné la tête.

« Mais, hum, deux pages étaient, hum, collées ensemble, tu vois. »

Fred a grimacé. « ho-ho »

« ouais. »

« Mais…mais tu sembles normale. » A-t-il précisé.

« Je vais……je vais me transformer en grenouille…la nuit. » A-t-elle dit à contrecœur.

« Tu _quoi _? »

Elle s'est renfrognée. « Tu m'as entendu. »

« Hum, Angelina, je n'ai aucune idée de comment inverser quelque chose comme cela. Tu devrais demander à un professeur. »

« Un professeur ? Lequel ? Sprout ? Mais il n'a aucun Mandragores. McGonagall ? Elle m'enlèverait sûrement des points pour cette 'sottise'. Dumbledore ? _Rogue _? »

« D'accord, peut-être pas un professeur. » A-t-il concédé.

« Mais je ne dois pas demander à un professeur. Le livre dit qu'il y a une manière de renverser tous les sorts simples quels qu'il soit. »

« Et bien, voilà. Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ? »

Elle l'a regardé fixement. « Et bien…quelqu'un doit m'embrasser. »

« Et tu as pensé à moi, hein ? » Il a rapidement réfléchit. « Mais tu ne peux pas demander de l'aide à Madame Pomfresh ? »

« J'essayerais avec elle…si tu ne m'embrasses pas, ou si cela ne fonctionne pas. »

« Ho. Mais, hum, ça ne doit pas être, un truc comme, ton 'Premier Vrai Baisé d'Amour' ? »

Elle a gesticulé. « Le livre ne donnait pas de détails. S'il te plait, Fred, ait la volonté d'essayer au moins s'il te plait ? »

C'était la panique contre l'incident des crevettes et le chantage. L'honneur a pris le dessus. « Très bien. » A-t-il convenu, se sacrifiant noblement. « J'essayerais. »

Elle a saisi ses mains. « Oh, _merci_, Fred! »

Il a écarté ses mains d'un geste nerveux. « Viens, maintenant Angelina. Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir. »

« Désolé. »

Il a regardé autour de lui. Ils étaient beaucoup trop exposés ici. Si quelqu'un avait des Multiplettes avec un grand zoom, ils pourraient probablement être vus. « Avance. » A-t-il dit. « Partons dans les arbres. »

Angelina a regardé le soleil. « Ok, mais nous devons nous dépêcher. »

Il a jeté un coup d'œil vers le ciel. « Nous avons environ une demi-heure, je suppose. »

Elle a incliné la tête. Ils ont marché jusqu'à la petite maison de Hagrid, puis ont tourné à gauche et ont suivit le bord de la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucun bâtiment autour.

Angelina l'a regardé impatiemment. « Bon ? »

Il a regardé les alentours. « Ça suffira. » Il s'est redressé. « Ok. Je suis prêt. »

Elle a marché jusqu'à lui. « Je ne peux pas t'atteindre. Tu es trop grand. »

Il s'est penché et l'a embrassé sur la joue. « Là ça ira. »

Elle a cligné des yeux. « Heu, Fred ? »

« oui? »

« C'était quoi ça ? »

« Je t'ai embrassé. »

« Mais…ce… »

« Quoi ? » A-t-il demandé irrité.

« Que…pas… » A-t-elle bégayé.

Il lui a jeté un regard embarrassé, puis la réalisation lui a remplit les yeux. « Tu veux dire… ? »

« ouais. »

Fred a respiré profondément. Il a donné sa parole, cependant, peut-être que ce n'était si mauvais. Après tout, Charlie semblait apprécier ça quand même. Ainsi, avec l'air d'un martyr, il a posé ses mains sur ses épaules, et a pressé ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Mais maintenant quoi ? Il devait admettre que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, mais si George et Lee le découvraient ? Il a soulevé sa tête. « Et bien ? »

Elle lui a fait un petit sourire forcé. « On le saura dans une minute. »

« Hum, je pourrais écrire à la maison pour un Mandragore si cela ne fonctionne pas. » A-t-il offert.

Son sourire était véritable maintenant. « Merci. »

Le soleil s'est couché.

Angelina a couiné et a jeté ses bras autour de lui. Il lui a rapidement tapoté la tête. « Heureux de t'aider. Heu, tu ne vas pas le dire ? »

« Je ne dirais rien à personne. »

Il a soudainement réalisé qu'ils étaient tout deux debout à se sourire l'un à l'autre. « Bien, nous ferions mieux d'y aller. »

« Ouais. Ah, tu peux me faire une autre faveur ? »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Si je veux jamais essayer un autre charme comme celui-là, frappe-moi sur la tête avec ta Batte. »

Il a sourit. « Ouais, je le ferais. »

« Merci. »

Mais pendant que Fred se dépêchait d'aller retrouver Lee et George au château, Angelina a sourit pour elle-même. _Les garçons sont si crédules._

* * *

**Si vous allez voir sur la version anglaise, vous pourriez voir qu'il y a deux chapitres, en fait l'auteur avait au départ écrit la fic sans la dernière phrase, mais elle la rajoutée par après, dans le deuxième chap (qui n'est en fait qu'un rappel des dernières phrases + la dernière phrase), moi je vous l'ai mis directement…voilà c'est pas très important, mais bon qui sait qqun aurait pu demander…**

**En tout cas j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plut, et n'oubliez pas de reviewé ca fait tjs plaisir !**

**A la prochaine !**


End file.
